


Caffè

by tulipsandsake



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, mention of Pyka but not in an "happy ending" way
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosina veloce scritta per lo "speak you language day" su tumblr. Myka e Helena si incontrano finalmente per quel caffé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Ho in mente di trasformare questa cosina in una fix-it fic di più capitoli, una volta che la serie sarà conclusa. Sarà devastante ma non posso lasciare che la mia serie preferita termini in modo così desolante. Ad ogni modo, nei prossimi giorni cercherò di tradurre questo pezzetto in inglese, per saggiare il terreno.  
> Spero vi piaccia, è la prima fic in italiano che pubblico ed è una sensazione meravigliosa riuscire a scrivere in maniera così sciolta, a monte della fatica immane che faccio a scrivere in inglese.  
> Come al solito Warehouse 13 e tutti i suoi personaggi (disgraziatamente) non mi appartiene, prendo solo in prestito i personaggi per un po'.

Myka lascia scorrere le dita tra i capelli corvini della donna tra le sue braccia, inspirando il suo profumo e rilassandosi nel percepirne il respiro regolare contro il suo collo.

Il sole ancora freddo d'inizio primavera stenta a riscaldare le loro teste chine, congiunte in un silenzioso abbraccio. Appoggiati sulla panchina rimangono i due bicchieri di carta ancora pieni per metà di quel caffè rimandato per anni che, finalmente, hanno deciso di prendere.

Hanno lasciato trascorrere così tanto tempo dal giorno in cui si promisero quel caffè e tante cose sono successe: un cancro e Pete per Myka, un divorzio per Helena. Anche i loro volti sono cambiati, invecchiati nel giro di due anni, segnati da un'ombra che nessuna delle due sarebbe riuscita a decifrare guardandosi allo specchio, ma che ha saputo leggere al primo sguardo sul volto dell'altra: infelicità.

La decisione di incontrarsi è stata improvvisa quanto l'inaspettata telefonata di Helena una settimana prima. Questa mattina, uscendo dal B&B, Myka ha letto la rassegnazione negli occhi di Pete, quasi lui si stesse preparando a questo momento da molto prima dell'inizio della loro relazione. Ora, con il profumo dello shampoo di Helena a riempirle la testa ed una singola lacrima a rigarle il volto, Myka capisce perché.

E forse fa ridere, che la brillante inventrice e padre della fantascienza e l'agente dei servizi segreti si incontrino qui, in un parco, scambiandosi sotto voce storie da casalinghe infelici. O forse è il finale più logico per due donne che, da un certo punto in poi nella loro vita, non hanno desiderato altro che la normalità senza pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo averla ottenuta.

Helena si muove districandosi dal suo abbraccio con gentilezza, stringendo la mano di Myka fra le sue. Per un eterno istante si guardano, gli occhi lucidi dal pianto (ed è così facile ricordare ora tutte le altre volte in cui si sono trovare così, una di fronte all'altra con un senso di disperazione a stringer loro lo stomaco in una morsa di ghiaccio), ma subito gli occhi di Helena si addolciscono e con dita tremanti asciuga le lacrime dalle guance dell'altra. Sorridono.

“Mi sei mancata”.

Sorridono.


End file.
